


Тварь, которая живёт в баке в глубинах лаборатории

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: Fringe
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2013, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер завёл себе необычного друга.</p>
<p>Перевод фика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/160220">The Creature From the Tank in the Back of the Lab</a> автора <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin">elfin</a>. Выполнено для команды Fringe в рамках ФБ-2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тварь, которая живёт в баке в глубинах лаборатории

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Creature From the Tank in the Back of the Lab](https://archiveofourown.org/works/160220) by [crazylittleelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/crazylittleelf), [elfin (crazylittleelf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin). 



Когда Питер проходит в лабораторию, там пусто и тихо. Вероятность, что кто-то появится, невелика: Уолтер балдеет дома под кайфом и смотрит мультики, Оливия в Чикаго у Рейчел, а Астрид ушла на встречу с кем-то из «нормальных» друзей. Питер не зажигает свет и проходит через всю лабораторию к аквариуму у дальней стены.  
Тварь знает, что он пришёл, знает, что он один. Ленивые безразличные круги, которые она описывает по своему баку, когда поблизости есть кто-то ещё, сменяются короткими рывками туда-сюда у стекла. Когда Питер останавливается у бака, прижав одну руку к стеклу, тварь притормаживает. Она зависает в воде, бледные синеватые щупальца трепещут, обводя контур его руки. Тварь ждёт.  
Питеру потребовалось чуть меньше недели, чтобы понять, что тварь разумна. У неё ушло ещё две недели на то, чтобы сообразить, как отстегнуть крышку от бака. Три жутких минуты миновало с первого побега твари, прежде чем Питер понял, что она не пытается его убить.  
Питер снимает крышку и позволяет твари выбраться наружу, а сам тем временем снимает рубашку. За пределами водной среды тварь становится неуклюжей, но дышать ей это не мешает, да и в баке едва хватает места для неё одной. Его беспокоит, что твари там неудобно, и он всё собирается купить для неё бак побольше. Ещё он подумывает о том, чтобы дать ей имя, но его тревожит мысль: что, если имя у неё уже есть и она обидится, если он попытается назвать её как-то иначе.  
Питер расстилает полотенца на диване, спускает джинсы и ногой откидывает их в сторону. Тонкое щупальце обхватывает его лодыжку, спиралью поднимаясь вверх по ноге, а Питер, потянувшись вниз, поглаживает тварь по бархатистой голове. Он раскидывается на диване, и тварь взбирается на него, все двенадцать щупалец обвиваются вокруг его рук и ног.  
На самом деле тварь тяжелее, чем выглядит, и кожа у неё всегда остаётся холодной. Она тычется в него головой, трётся об него носом, как кошка, и Питер освобождает одну руку, чтобы почесать её над огромными, нечеловеческими глазами, там, где ей особенно нравится. Питер чувствует, как по телу твари проходит едва ощутимая вибрация: она урчит на неслышной ему частоте. Кончиком щупальца тварь поглаживает его по лицу, оставляя на коже нездорового вида потёки. Питер поворачивает голову и облизывает щупальце; горькая слизь покрывает язык и наполняет рот теплом. Он сглатывает, и тепло проникает в желудок, а следом приходит чувство блаженства, и он тихо стонет.  
Тварь ёрзает сверху, меняя положение своих гибких щупалец; одно обвивает Питера за шею, как будто тварь его обнимает. Он втягивает мягкую, гибкую плоть в рот и негромко мычит. Тварь вздрагивает на нём и на миг подаётся назад. От его рта до щупальца протягивается нить прозрачной густой слизи. Губы покалывает. Питер приподнимается и ведёт языком вдоль тонкой конечности, целует её, пока она не возвращается в его рот.  
У него, под весом твари, уже стоит — стояло, ещё когда он входил в лабораторию. У него встал ещё утром, когда до него дошло, что вечером все будут заняты своими делами, и весь день он провёл в ожидании и нетерпении, неловко ёрзая и переступая с ноги на ногу.  
Тварь обхватывает его член одним щупальцем, и он раскрывает рот.  
Щупальца гладкие сверху и шероховатые снизу. Никаких присосок, только грубоватая кожа, которая приятно царапает его собственную. Питер выгибается навстречу, и по щупальцу проходит рябь сокращений, сжимающих его член от основания до головки. Питер шире раздвигает ноги и обессилено откидывается на диван. Действие слизистых выделений твари расходится по телу истомой, он чувствует себя так, словно у него не осталось ни единой кости. Скользкая слизь сжимающего его член щупальца медленно стекает по яйцам, собирается под ягодицами. Хорошо, что диван уже так заляпан — пятном больше, пятном меньше, никто и бровью не поведёт.  
Тварь дразнит его, легко обводя его анус, надавливает под мошонкой. У неё двенадцать конечностей, и они могут находиться везде одновременно: играют с сосками, поглаживают нёбо, сжимают запястья и — вот, вот — проникают внутрь его тела. Скользкое щупальце входит легко, извиваясь, проникает всё глубже, и это приятней и необычней всего, что он когда-либо знал. Сжимая мышцы вокруг щупальца, насаживаясь на него, он чувствует незнакомый ритм пульса твари. Она разгадала, что ему нравится, и теперь трахает его медленными толчками, с каждым следующим проникая всё глубже, и очень скоро он уже начинает толкаться бёдрами в такт. Он поворачивает голову на бок, отрываясь от щупальца, которое сосёт, как член, и произносит:  
— Ещё.  
Он готов поклясться, что дрожь, сотрясшая тело твари — это самодовольный смех.  
Второе щупальце оплетает его ногу, прежде чем последовать внутрь за первым. Два — это идеально, они заполняют его и растягивают. От сочетания покалывающего жара, которым отзывается слизь, и естественно холодной кожи твари у него из глотки вырывается жалобный вой. Питер встряхивает рукой, освобождаясь, и проводит пальцами по верхней части головы твари, вдоль небольшого хрящевого гребня. Тварь отвечает негромким треском удовольствия.  
Щупальце на члене замирает, придерживая его свободной хваткой. Кончик щупальца трётся о головку, вытягивается и обводит отверстие, размазывая жаркую скользкую слизь. Потом становится ещё тоньше и проскальзывает в уретру, и у Питера перехватывает дыхание. Тонкое щупальце извивается внутри, описывая крошечные круги, протискиваясь глубже и глубже. Поёрзав, тварь приподнимается и отрывается от его тела с влажным чмокающим звуком. Питер обводит взглядом свою скользкую грудь и живот, опускает взгляд ниже, туда, где тварь держит его за член. Бледная кожа твари на фоне его румянца почти сияет — голубое на красном — но смотреть, как щупальце раскрывает его, проникает внутрь — это слишком. Питер зажмуривается и выгибается на диване. Тварь сильнее сжимает основание его члена, и, чёрт побери, она быстро разобралась в человеческой физиологии: он стонет и извивается, но она не даёт ему кончить.  
Щупальце выходит из его тела, и тварь последний раз поглаживает его по головке члена, а потом конечность вновь начинает волнообразно сокращаться. Питеру словно дрочит гигантская сильная рука, только лучше, и он жёстко посасывает щупальце, которое держит во рту. Тварь снова издаёт треск, на этот раз громче, нетерпеливей, и щупальца внутри становятся толще. Одно щупальце поглаживает его простату, словно пальцем, а другое трахает его, медленно и методично. От веществ, которые выделяют железы твари, член у него пульсирует. Пульсирует всё, всё горит, и, чёрт, как же ему хорошо. Питер проглатывает ещё порцию слизи, и от удовольствия голова идёт кругом.  
Пальцы с силой сжимают то, что он про себя считает основанием шеи твари, и тварь вздрагивает и шипит. Щупальце на члене сжимается короткими, скользкими рывками. Питер выгибается снова, а тварь продолжает доить его, пока он, удовлетворённый, не изливается до конца, и сперма, смешанная со слизью, течёт по кольцу щупалец, обхватывающих его член.  
Когда Питер, моргнув, открывает глаза, тварь наблюдает за ним, кожа вокруг её глаз насмешливо морщится.  
— Молчи.  
Тварь сотрясается в том, что заменяет смех генномодифицированным головоногим мутантам, и убирает щупальца у него из задницы, сотрясаясь сильней в ответ на его тихий стон.  
— Ты ужасное существо, ты знаешь об этом?  
Тварь устраивается у него на груди, и Питер легко поглаживает её по голове. Бледно-голубая кожа темнеет, на ней проступают пятна. Питер обводит их контуры пальцами, а потом тварь постукивает его по носу кончиком одного щупальца.  
Он поднимается и относит её обратно в бак, слизь капает на пол. Тварь делает несколько быстрых кругов по баку, а Питер следит за плавным грациозным движением. Она возвращается, единственный сияющий глаз замирает на одному уровне с его глазами, и Питер улыбается.


End file.
